Al Final
by AirI'am
Summary: Si el pasado es lo que determina el presente, entonces todavía podían decidir en lo que se convertirían en el futuro. Conjunto de One-shots ubicados después del Arco del Imperio Kou.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OOC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Si el pasado es lo que determina el presente, entonces todavía podían decidir en lo que se convertirían en el futuro. Conjunto de One-shots ubicados después del Arco del Imperio Kou.

* * *

 **Ren Hakuryuu**

* * *

 _«Al final, no eres diferente a un niño que llora para llamar la atención»_

De todas las personas en el Imperio Kou, Ren Hakuryuu era el más incrédulo sobre el desenlace de la guerra civil que él mismo había iniciado para purgar a la bruja de su madre y Al-Thamen de su país. No sólo porque al final no pudo lograr nada con su propia fuerza para conseguir su meta, sino porque además realizó demasiadas acciones innecesarias. Cometió muchos y grandes errores. Errores que en un corto plazo se cobrarían con creces.

Sin embargo, era muy tarde para lamentar su ingenuidad.

Situaciones de una enorme magnitud se estaban amontonando una tras otra, presionándolo para ver si por fin terminaba de romperse. Sabía que tenía un plazo límite para terminar de decidir su destino, y ésta vez no se trataba simplemente de caer en la depravación. Hakuryuu tenía que elegir el camino definitivo que tomaría en su vida. Y tenía que hacerlo solo, por sí mismo, sin apoyarse en alguien más.

 _«No mientas, ayuda es lo que más deseas»_

Se sintió completamente abrumado.

Aquella noche fue la peor que tuvo en mucho tiempo. Peor que las posteriores al incendio que mató a Hakuyuu y Hakuren. Peor que esas memorias desenterradas por Madaura. Sin Judal alrededor para darle la razón o animarlo a seguir adelante, Hakuryuu escuchaba la voz amortiguada de su conciencia que le suplicaba recapacitar. Sentía el remordimiento que lo carcomía por haber matado a Alibaba, por haber aterrorizado a su hermana al punto de orillarla a cometer una traición.

De no haber intervenido Aladdín cuando finalmente se reunión con Kouen, probablemente habría elegido la salida de los cobardes para acallar todo. ¿Y entonces qué? Su Rukh desaparecería en el olvido y todas las cosas que sucedieron hasta el momento serían en vano. Volvería a cometer acciones imprudentes que arrastrarían a los demás a situaciones caóticas, la única diferencia es que él ya no estaría para avivar las llamas de la discordia con su cruzada de la venganza.

¿Realmente había caído tanto? Hakuryuu sabía que era patético, ya ni siquiera tenía el orgullo para llorar por su frágil ego, pero nunca pensó que de verdad podía convertirse en alguien tan egoísta. Él no era mejor que Gyokuen, aunque jamás llegaría a los talones de esa perra. Sin embargo, era muchísimo peor que Kouen y eso era algo que no podía refutar.

Su hermana estaba desaparecida ―Hakuryuu sospechaba que iba camino a Sindria―, tachada de traidora por los que apoyaban a la facción de Kouen y vista como heroína inesperada por aquellos de su respectiva facción. Al igual que Kougyoku, quien que marcó el Jaque para hacer que Kouen se rindiera.

El problema es que ella fue vilmente manipulada para eso.

Le dio pase libre a la Alianza de los Siete Mares para meter sus narices en territorio enemigo. Creyó que se libraba de una plaga al expulsar a Al-Thamen y castigar a los hijos de Ren Koutoku, pero solamente trajo algo peor. Nada le garantizaba que Sinbad no asimilaría Kou. Quizá no lo haría de la forma en que Koumei había ideado, pero para ese hombre no sería difícil encontrar la manera de hacerse con el control de forma que se vea correcta, sin importar que tras bambalinas los métodos fueran de lo más sucios.

Si él fue capaz de usar a Kougyoku así…

 _«No eres quién para juzgar. Tú has hecho lo mismo con distintas personas, usando el poder de Zagan y Belial para cosas grotescas»_

Pasó una mano por su cabeza, suspirando. Ahora tenía un panorama más amplio de la situación, más macabro y definitivamente poco grato. Le invadió la impotencia ante lo que se avecinaba. Volvía a sentirse como el niño frágil al que su madre se confesó como la autora del asesinato despiadado de casi todos sus seres amados.

¿Sería así hasta el final? El pobre diablo pateado por la vida, el tonto que pagaba el precio de sus malas decisiones, el que siempre involucraba a los demás en sus batallas, la marioneta de los peces grandes.

―Estoy harto ―expresó gravemente para sí, con la frustración jamás apreciada por nadie impregnando su tono y un semblante amargo.

Con su mano derecha masajeó el puente de su nariz, intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Lo sensato hubiera sido detenerse y descansar, pero él no tenía tiempo para perder. El atardecer daba paso a la onceaba noche, por consiguiente anunciando la ejecución de Kouen el día de mañana; su decisión debía estar tomada antes de que fuera la hora de cercenar la cabeza de quien era su primo por sangre. Tenía que hacer su elección esa noche.

Aladdín había facilitado un método de engaño sencillo pero efectivo, el mismo tipo de ilusión que había usado en la mazmorra de Zagan, sólo que mejorada gracias al tiempo que estuvo en la Academia Magnostadt. Bastaría con que Hakuryuu cumpliera con su mirada entre la multitud y todo su pueblo sería engañado, Ren Kouen estaría muerto sin realmente estarlo. Pero ese plan no era algo que él fácilmente pudiera aceptar siendo el hombre una de las personas en las que había canalizado su odio. Ceder era completamente difícil, aunque ya no tuviera orgullo que lo cegara y finalmente empezara a ver la cruda realidad a su alrededor… la realidad que él había ayudado a construir con su ignorancia.

Pero las palabras de Kouen lo hacían flaquear.

Kouen le dio las gracias por cuidar de sus hermanos. Aunque en realidad no era necesario, Hakuryuu sabía qué hacer con sus primos incluso si no hubiera escuchado esas palabras. Pese a que nunca interactuó con ellos más de lo necesario ―excepto, tal vez, con Kougyoku― no tenía rencores contra ellos, para empezar estos simplemente seguían a su hermano en su plan de unificar el mundo; castigar a Kouen era prácticamente lo mismo que castigarlos, la única diferencia es que Hakuryuu no pondría ―ni dejaría que pusieran― un dedo sobre cualquiera de ellos. Por eso era menester sacarlos del Imperio.

Era evidente que Koumei y Kouha no podían permanecer más tiempo en Kou al ser ambos del bando perdedor, por consiguiente llevándose los peores tratos si permanecían en el estatus de prisioneros de guerra. Incluso si Hakuryuu ordenó que los atendieran y no los dañaran, sabía que alguien estaría en contra. Los carceleros no eran piadosos. Además, eventualmente alguien cuestionaría su bondad si no tomaba acciones respecto a ellos. Sería visto como alguien blando, incapaz de gobernar. Y el círculo vicioso en el que los Ren yacían atrapados volvería a repetirse. Por lo tanto, la salida diplomática era sencilla: exilio y confinamiento. Una sentencia lo suficientemente firme para dejar al pueblo contento.

Kougyoku, por otra parte, podía ser exiliada así como perdonada. Voluntariamente o no, ella fue la carta de triunfo en la guerra. Tal vez habría murmullos indiscretos que la acusaran de traición, pero podría tener una vida cómoda y eventualmente sería aceptada porque al final no hizo más que contribuir a terminar con el sufrimiento de la gente.

Pero alguien tenía que pagar el precio para que no se formaran diatribas y el pueblo no se hiciera ideas equivocadas sobre su nuevo gobernante. Alguien debía ser castigado para equilibrar la balanza y ese alguien era Kouen, cosa en la que sorprendentemente el mencionado y Hakuryuu estaban de acuerdo.

Kouen aceptó sacrificarse por el bien de sus hermanos.

Kouen confesó que tenía envidia de él por nacer como hijo del Primer Emperador.

Kouen confesó que su sueño era servir bajo el mandato de su hermano Hakuyuu, como debió ser desde un comienzo.

 _«No puedes deshacerte de los lazos que tienes con ellos»_

Y súbitamente Hakuryuu encontró su respuesta: si mataba a Ren Kouen, terminaría de matarse a sí mismo. Todo lo bueno que alguna vez hubo en él acabaría de desaparecer. Porque, al final, Kouen albergaba los mismos sueños y añoraba el mismo futuro que nunca fue. Los dos eran un par de estúpidos. La diferencia es que el pelirrojo era más sensato, con una vista más abierta y que sabía obrar a pesar de poseer las mismas fallas fundamentales que el propio Hakuryuu (no confiar ni en su sombra).

De la manera más idiota posible se dio cuenta de que él quería llegar a ser un hombre como el inesperadamente bueno Ren Kouen. Y vaya que la revelación le provocó un dolor terrible, probablemente le salió una úlcera estomacal.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, tal vez habría aceptado ayudar a Kouen en sus planes. Tal vez habría logrado reparar lo que su madre destruyó: su familia. ¿Qué tan diferentes pudieron ser las cosas si no se hubiera guardado sus pensamientos para sí mismo? ¿Si les hubiera dado la oportunidad a sus primos como hizo su hermana mayor? Jamás lo sabría. Y él tendría que vivir con el peso de sus pecados, y los miles de pensamientos acerca de lo que pudo ser si no hubiera sido tan ciego y testarudo.

 _«Tu presente es determinado por tu pasado»_

Pero él todavía podía controlar en lo que se convertiría en el futuro.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Pues de apoco me iba a poniendo al día con Magi y cuando llegué a la evangelización de Hakuryuu dije "TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR DE ESTO".**

 **Amo a Hakuryuu, desde que era un torpe niño hasta el emo y necio vengador. Siempre lo meto así sea de cameo en uno de mis fics. Y hoy por fin pude escribir algo centrado en él.**

 **No sé. Puede que a muchos les pareciera apresurado que su rukh cambiara de nuevo, pero honestamente creo que el pobre tuvo un coñazo de tiempo para crecer y que YA ERA HORA de que el sentido común le entrara en la cabeza. Además, en mi opinión, no fue nada repentino. Hakuryuu es (para mí) de los personajes mejores desarrollados de la serie, porque se ve afectado por los sucesos a su alrededor y su personalidad cambia. Cometió muchos errores, pero también ha demostrado que puede aprender de ellos.**

 **Honestamente, de todo el cast de Magi es el que más puedo creerme que es humano. Y por eso lo adoro.**

 **Además, al final siempre es débil de corazón. Si sus primos ―que los amo, pero la situación es así― hubieran ganado la guerra, habrían ejecutado a Hakuryuu. Nada de pantallas. Ejecución real pal' pueblo. ¿Y qué hizo Hakuryuu cuando ganó? Tuvo un berrinche en la celda de Kouen, cierto, pero no mató a ninguno de sus primos. Incluso aunque dijo varias veces que mataría a Kouen, no lo hizo.**

 **Paradójicamente, creo que cualquiera de los Ren Bros hubiera caído en la depravación si mataban a Hakuryuu. Su familia estaba tan podrida desde adentro, que la traición de cualquiera de ellos ―que se supone trabajaban juntos porque son los únicos en los que pueden confiar― los afecta. Especialmente a Kougyoku, que desde un principio no tenía a nadie y por eso siempre intenta desesperadamente proteger a las personas que son preciadas para ella (como cuando mató a ese soldado que iba a lastimar a Kouha).**

 **En fin, solo es mi perspectiva del asunto.**

 **Por otra parte, me encantó de principio a fin el Arco del Imperio Kou (deberían soltarle la correa a Ohtaka más seguido). Y me inspiró para esta serie de one-shots. Originalmente planeaba sólo escribir de Hakuryuu y Kougyoku, y de ahí quizá sacar una historia de ellos. Pero conociéndome eventualmente se me ocurrirá algo de otros personajes (quizá los Ren Bros, quizá los Contenedores Domésticos de Alibaba, incluso pendejadas random de Hanibaba y Judal en el espacio), así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. La historia permanecerá con el estado de "Completa" mientras tanto, porque los que me tienen en follow saben cómo soy y que a veces actualizo rápido mientras que otras veces me tardo mil años.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
